warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Get Rich Quick Porky
|assist-animator = |no-assist-animator = |camera-operator = |no-camera-operator = |designs = |no-designs = |character-designs = |no-character-designs = |layout/design = |nolayout/design = |layout = |no-layout = Charles Jones |assist-layouts = |no-assist-layouts = |background = |no-background = |layout/BG = |no-layout/BG = |BG/layout = |no-BG/layout = |effects = |no-effects = |sound effects = |no-sound effects = Treg Brown |film editor = |no-film editor = Treg Brown |voices = |novoices = Mel Blanc Cal Howard |vocalfx = |novocalfx = Mel Blanc |narrator = |no-narrator = |music = |no-music = |music-director = Carl W. Stalling |no-music-director = |music-score = |no-music-score = |piano-soloist = |no-piano-soloist = |music-lyrics = |orchestrator = |no-orchestrator = |mpaa# = |cinematography = |no-cinematography = |studio = Leon Schlesinger Productions Warner Bros. Cartoons Vitaphone |distributor = Warner Bros. |release = August 28, 1937 |re-release = |honors = |time = |color process = Black-and-white |language = English |preceded = A Sunbonnet Blue |followed = Speaking of the Weather |hidec = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Get Rich Quick Porky is an American animated short film. It is a Looney Tune cartoon, featuring Porky Pig, and released on August 28, 1937.Maltin, Leonard. Of Mice and Magic: a History of American Animated Cartoons. Von Hoffmann Press, Inc., 1980. p. 407 Bob Clampett supervised the production of the cartoon, and it is only the second short that he directed; Carl Stalling provided musical direction. Notably, Chuck Jones, later to be famed as a director, is credited as animator on the short. This cartoon marks the final appearance of Gabby Goat. The short's working title was The Early Bird gets Porky. Plot The cartoon begins as a big Get Rich quick sign is shown up close, along with the shyster who put it up. A dog drives by to ask him about where to put the oil and the shyster hooks it up to the sprinkler system before trying to find a couple of suckers with money. He spots Porky and Gabby about to deposit money into the bank and stops them before they can. The shyster is quick to show them his card and pushes them aside before explaining the get-rich-quick scheme he has made up. He shows them the sign and convinces them to part with their hard earned money by signing the deed. At first, Porky is hesitant but this doesn't last long. The shyster takes the money and they rush nearby to grab the equipment to try to find oil. Gabby manages to drill out a bottle of oil while Porky is digging in a spot. A random dog comes by and watches them curiously. He sees a bone Porky dug out and takes it, choosing to hide it in a spot nearby. As he goes to cover it, oil spurts out of the hole, which the dog tries to stop so that he can bury his bone. After a few spouts of oil pop up, the dog thinks he has outsmarted the oil but ends up very high in the air! Gabby tries to use a drilling device he found and manages to go very deep into the ground, popping out on the other side behind Porky! He winds up digging into another hole and assures Porky he is okay. The dog is trying to determine what to do with his bone when a gopher digs a hole and catches his attention. The dog drops the bone inside and it suddenly pops out. The Gopher then smacks the dog with the bone, then performs a magic trick with it before burying it. As the dog tries to dig it back up, a bunch of oil spills on him again. The gopher then takes the bone and flees. Porky manages to get a fountain of oil, not knowing it was the shyster's doings. He tries again but his pickaxe digs up a hose. A very upset Porky tells the shyster he is a crook and he wants his money back, but the man explains to him why he simply won't give it back. Unknown to the both of them, Gabby has just drilled into a huge oil spurt, causing them to wind up on a huge fountain of oil as Porky and the shyster fight over the deed. But when Gabby's drill gets the man, he releases it and Gabby and Porky fall to the ground. Porky then sees he isn't holding the deed, but the dog bone. The gopher then proceeds to take the bone and perform magic with it again, then transforms it into the deed. He only gives it back when Porky agrees to be partners with him and they rip the paper in half as the cartoon ends. Cast *Mel Blanc - Porky Pig *Earle Hodgins - Honest John Hustler *Cal Howard - Gabby Goat Production Development Release Reception Box office Awards Gallery Availability * 1937 – theatrical release * 1987 – Kid's kartoons (VHS) * 2017 – Porky Pig 101 (DVD) Trivia Notes Censorship Errors Production Notes References External Links * [https://archive.org/download/ClassicRareAndCensoredCartoons/082837GetRichQuickPorkyLtColorized.mp4 Get Rich Quick Porky (Colorized) on the Internet Archive] Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:1937 films Category:1937 shorts Category:Films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Black-and-white shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Black-and-white Category:Black and White shorts Category:Black and White films Category:Black and White Category:Black and White cartoons Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films